1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to lithium-ion batteries, and more specifically, to a system and method for fabricating such batteries using processes that form three-dimensional structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fast-charging, high-capacity energy storage devices, such as supercapacitors and lithium- (Li) ion batteries, are used in a growing number of applications, including portable electronics, medical, transportation, grid-connected large energy storage, renewable energy storage, and uninterruptible power supply (UPS). In each of these applications, the charge time and capacity of energy storage devices are important parameters. In addition, the size, weight, and/or expense of such energy storage devices can be significant limitations. Further, low internal resistance is necessary for high performance. The lower the resistance, the less restriction the energy storage device encounters in delivering electrical energy. For example, in the case of super capacitors, lower internal resistance allows faster and more efficient charging and discharging thereof. In the case of a battery, internal resistance in a battery impacts performance by reducing the total amount of useful energy stored by the battery as well as the ability of the battery to deliver the high current.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for faster charging, higher capacity energy storage devices that are smaller, lighter, and can be more cost effectively manufactured. There is also a need in the art for components for an electrical storage device that reduce the internal resistance of the storage device.